Broken in Three Days
by best.time.of.day.is.TWILIGHT
Summary: What happens when Max is forced to face the people that made her current life a living hell? Will she be able to forgive them for what they did to her and take them back or will she remain on her own? Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, at least so far. I do how ever own the MP3 player that inspired me to write this (well the music inspired me) **

**many people will probably ask about this later so I'm going to address it now; the title has NOTHING to do with the story, its just a combo of the title of the first song and artist of the second. plus it sounded kinda cool. . . anyways, please enjoy and review; it really does help me write.I know a lot of people say that but it does.**

* * *

As I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling I started to wonder what life would be like if things had gone differently. If they hadn't left, if I hadn't decided to come back to this place… well after fixing it up from those retarded Erasers destroyed it. Would we all be happy? Would we still be on the run? Or would the still have left at some point, leaving me on my own, with no one to talk to?

I reached over across my bed and turned on my Ipod docking station, turned it on shuffle and lay back down. 

_Don't know what's going on  
Don't know what went wrong  
Feels like a hundred years I  
Still can't believe you're gone  
So I'll stay up all night  
With these bloodshot eyes  
While these walls surround me with the story of our life  
_

Why did I come back here? Back to the place where this all started? 

_I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever_

Well that's true in some ways. I don't have to keep track of everyone now; that's Fang's job now.

_Now things are coming clear  
And I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared  
So I'll stay out all night  
Get drunk and fuck and fight  
Until the morning comes I'll  
Forget about our life_

I don't need them. Why the HELL am I laying here wishing they were back here with me! All they did for the last year and a half I was with them was push against me. They didn't want me as leader; no they wanted Fang as leader. Even Angel. 

_I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever _

First time you screamed at me  
I should have made you leave  
I should have known it could be so much better  
I hope you're missing me  
I hope I've made you see  
That I'm gone forever

I'm not going back, I'm going to take them back. They hurt me too much, they told they didn't need me, didn't want me so that's what they get. 

_And now it's coming clear  
That I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared _

I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever  
And now you're gone forever  
And now you're gone forever

Stay that way; I don't need any of you. 

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away _(Well I used to)_  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain _

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone

You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore

I couldn't stop my mind from playing through thousands of memories; Angel's first after we got out of the school, learning to fly, finding out that Iggy and Nudge liked each other. Those were the good ones; I didn't want to review the crappy memories but I did anyway. Fang and I fighting over nothing, Fang breaking his promise causing the guys to leave for the second time, the flock telling me I was a bad leader and choosing Fang over me. Me leaving and trying to find a place to live, and have enough money; oh wait that's right that was only before I remembered that **I** had the MaxRide card. 

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! 

GOD! OK I'LL GET UP! I slammed my hand down on my unneeded alarm clock; time for work. As I stood up to get ready for work I heard a very soft thump above me. Seeing as this is a single story house AND I'm the only one who lives here; something or someone just landed on the roof. I walked down the hallway as silently as possible; I could give Fang a run for his money now. Once I reached the front of the house I opened one of the skylights and jumped up onto the roof. But what I wasn't expecting is exactly what I saw. 

* * *

**Please review and let me know how I did. for some reason I have a hard time writing Maximum Ride fanfics but not Twilight fanfics.**

**SONGS USED: **

**Broken by Seether feat. Amy Lee**

**Gone Forever by Three Days Grace**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As I stood on my roof watching them whisper to each other, trying to figure out the best way to confront this, I couldn't help but notice the differences in them. He had his colored again, probably recently, with tones of brown and tan and maybe even some gold. He grown another five or six inches in the last two years, from what I could see his wings had gotten some grayish silver streaks in them. She was slightly taller, her hair straightened out. I couldn't see any differences other than that. They stood there talking quietly for a while and after a few minutes I got curious so I decided to listen in. I reached out with my mind, tapping into both of their minds. 

"We can't just barge in there and expect her to act like we didn't kick her out of the flock; you should know that!" I heard her say. 

"Maybe if we bring…" he trailed off both out loud and in his thoughts. 

"No! We can't do that. That will only make it worse, and then she definitely won't listen to us. And I'm still not sure this is a good idea." 

"Well we're here and I'm not leaving till we talk to her so we may as well just figure out what we're gonna do or we'll be here for a while."

I shifted my weight from my left foot to my right, brushing the cloth of my sweat pants together.

"Did you hear something?" she asked. 

"Yeah but she's probably just shifting in her sleep; we are on the section of roofing right above her room. And it is four-thirty in the morning." 

"Yeah but doesn't she leave for work at five-thirty?" 

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. We better come up with a plan and fast."

"Yeah, a plan to GET OFF MY ROOF!" I interjected. 

"Max! Oh my god; I missed you so much!" she yelled as she started running at me to give me a hug. 

"Don't touch me!" I hissed, venom coating every word. "Now; what the _hell _do you want? And you better make it fast; I have to leave in forty-five minutes and I haven't even started to get ready." 

"We need to talk to you." He said. 

"You had your chance to talk too me; but no. You had to kick me out of my own flock, out of my family." I replied. 

"Max, please! We really need to talk; its important." He argued. 

"NO! GOD DAMN IT FANG! YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE TO TALK TO ME. AND INSTEAD OF TALKING TO ME AND TELLING ME WHY YOU WERE ALL TURNING AGAINST ME, YOU SAID NOTHING AND REPLACED ME! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE TALKING TO ME NOW! YOU BETRAYED ME MULTIPLE TIMES AND I CAN'T TRYST YOU ANYMORE! ANY OF YOU!" I yelled.

I was tired of not being heard. Not being able to tell anyone, Mom and Ella couldn't and wouldn't understand and I can't tell anybody else. I mean sure Mom and Ella would try to cheer me up but they don't get what it feels like; they haven't lost everything all at once. And what would I say to everybody else. . . 'yeah after saving the world my only family and the only people I could every relate to ditched me. After deciding I wasn't a capable leader anymore'. That would go over well. 

I looked him in the eyes, trying to show him how I felt with out saying anything. And when I did I noticed it wasn't only his wings that had grayish silver streaks in them, so did his eyes. It looked like streaks of lightening shooting through a pitch black sky. He looked away, over to Nudge. 

"Max, please you have to help us." She started. 

"I don't HAVE to do anything for you. You ditched me, turned against me, and BETRAYED Me. as a matter of fact; I don't have to stand here and listen to a word your saying. And ya know what; I'm done. I waited for you guys to come find me for two years; and I'm tired of waiting. Go away and don't come back, I don't need you." I said; turning and jumping back down into my house. Once inside I closed the skylight and walked back to my room; only to find Fang already sitting on my bed. 

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO LEAVE? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" I screamed, if he kept this up I was going to snap. If he wouldn't listen to me maybe I could get him to listen to a song, after all he did have a thing for Three Days Grace. I walked across my room, past Fang to the docking station and scrolled through my songs till I found the one I was looking for; then walked out of the room closing the door behind me. As I walked out the door I sent him a thought telepathically, **Listen to it, maybe you'll understand how I feel. Even if its only a little.**

_Good morning day  
Sorry I'm not there  
But all my favourite friends  
Vanished in the air  
It's hard to fly when you can't even run  
Once I had the world, but now I've got no one_

If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I  
If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to push me around  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I drown….drown

Good morning day  
Sorry you're not here  
All those times before  
We're never this unclear  
It's hard to walk when you can't even crawl  
Once I had this world, but now I've lost it all

If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I  
If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to push me around  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I drown

Rolling faster than I'm breathing  
Drown  
Rolling faster than I'm breathing  
Drown  
Rolling faster than I'm breathing

If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I  
If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to push me around  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I  
(Save myself before I drown, save myself before I drown, save myself before I drown)

I stood outside the door listening to the song and when it finished I waited another minute before going back into my room. 

"Max I. . . I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, really I didn't. I didn't even want to be in charge. We had to; somehow Jeb made it through the explosions and contacted Angel. He told her that if we didn't get you to leave the flock and soon that they would kill you instead. He said we were holding you back and that you weren't made to be a family person, that you were designed to live on your own. We decided that we wouldn't be able to live with ourselves if something happened to you, so we listened." He paused. 

"It was a stupid thing to do, we've all been extremely miserable. You saw Nudge; I think that's the most she's said in the same conversation in the last two years. The first couple months she didn't say anything; at all. Iggy and Gazzy don't really mess around with bombs anymore. They did at first; all the time. They were happy to be free to build and set off as many bombs as they wanted to; that was until I came out of my little catatonic state and came down on them harder than you did. Then they were begging me to come and find you.

At first I said no, I didn't want you to get hurt let alone killed. But over time I decided that not only could I not handle being a leader but that I missed you enough, and that the flock missed you enough, that we had to find you. We've been searching for the last fourteen months. It was Angel's idea to come up here and rest before continuing our search. But when we got here and found you, Iggy and I started wondering if they would still kill you if they found you with us. So we stayed in the shadows and watched you. For a while it was ok, being able to see that you were ok, that you were healthy; but then we all wanted to talk to you. We started planning how we could accidentally bump into you and say hi or something. You actually talked to Iggy and Angel at one point, they were so happy. Until they realized you hadn't even thought that it could have been them. They didn't want to stay in the shadows anymore; none of us did." He stopped to take a breath. 

"If you had wanted to talk to me that badly, missed me that badly, you would have tried harder. It's not like I'm hiding from anyone, I'm in college under my name, I sign my pay checks with my name; I don't use a false name. Nudge could have found me in an instant if you gave her access to a computer; you just weren't trying." I said sadly. As I sat there for a few minutes, just thinking I could hear my Ipod playing in the back ground. 

_I waited for you today  
But You didn't show  
No.No.No.  
I needed you today  
So where did you go?  
You told me to call  
Said you'd be there  
And though I haven't seen you  
Are you still there?_

Chorus  
I cried out with no reply and  
I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone.

And though I can not see you  
And I can't explain why.  
Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life oh  
We cannot separate  
'Cause You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen

Chorus  
I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel you by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone

We cannot separate  
You're part of me  
and though you're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen

Chorus  
I cried out with no reply  
and I can't feel you by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone

Maybe all along I knew he was still there, watching me. Or at least thinking of me. 

-Flashback-

As I walked out side on my way to work, I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched. It had been happening all morning; actually it had been happening all week. I felt like I was being watched. . . being followed, but every time I looked there was nobody there. So I had decided a couple days ago that I was just losing it; that I had been alone for too long and that it was starting to catch up with me. But as I walked down the stairs leading to my "take off strip" I saw something flash through the trees of to my left, something dark and tall. I turned around, walked back up to my house, closed all the windows, and locked them. Once I had done that I pulled the curtains shut, and called in sick. 

-End Flashback- 

I had known, maybe I didn't know it was them, but I knew somebody was there. 


End file.
